Ayam Prioritas Miku, Miku Prioritasku
by HimmeRu
Summary: Tahun ini persami pelantikan pramuka diadakan kembali. Giliran Fukase dan kawan-kawan yang baru saja duduk di bangku kelas 10 untuk mengikutinya. Fukase memanfaatkan peluang ini untuk menaklukan hati gadis yang sudah ia kagumi sejak SMP. Sayangnya rencana itu tak berjalan semulus yang ia bayangkan. Banyak sekali gangguan dari teman, Rin, hingga Legenda Betsy Beaumont. [FicEstafet]
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; etc.**

 **Betsy Beaumont adalah urban legend yang berasal dari Amerika.**

 **Cerita ini ditulis oleh HimmeRu, Selang Regulator, dan Violetta_Mio (author wattpad).**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersial dari fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

.

Para siswa kelas 10 SMA Aurelia Aurita Arthuria tengah duduk rapi mengitari sebuah api unggun, seraya menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang dibalut seragam coklat khas pramuka. Hutan pinus yang lebat kini terlihat remang kemerahan. Sosok lelaki yang memainkan gitar itu duduk tak jauh dari api unggun, sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang asik mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Hei Fukase, kau terlalu sibuk memainkan gitarmu itu. Ayo ikut bertukar cerita hantu saja, pasti seru!" Kini pandangan Fukase mengarah ke seberang api unggun, tangannya masih belum melepaskan gitar di pangkuannya. Fukase menggeleng, membuat teman yang mengajaknya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Oh, iya! Miku ayo ikut acara cerita hantu kami." Kini hati Fukase terasa terganjal jika seseorang menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Terlebih lagi jika pelakunya adalah Gumiya si anak basket yang terkenal suka tebar pesona, Fukase jadi cemburu seketika. Terlihat Miku mengiyakan ajakan itu, 'Aku tak bisa tinggal diam' pikir Fukase.

"Miku, aku punya sebuah lelucon. Mau dengar?" Fukase duduk disebelah Miku, gadis itu mengerutkan kening lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kebanyakan toilet wanita selalu berada di kanan?" Miku berpikir keras, sampai-sampai anggota pramuka yang lain juga ikut berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah, tapi entahlah mungkin ini pertanyaan yang sangat sulit bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, jawabannya because women is always right" Fukase berharap lelucon yang barusan ia buat beberapa detik lalu bisa membuat gadis itu tertawa- dirinya mulai berdoa.

Fukase mulai mendengar gelak tawa yang berasal dari teman-temannya, tapi tawa gadis yang diharapkannya bahkan tidak terdengar! Gadis itu hanya mengerutkan kening seolah berpikir.

"Tidak juga, tergantung bagaimana sifat dari perempuan itu sendiri", Miku mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa ragu.

 _Kan lho, gebetanmu gak setuju, mas._

Bingunglah Fukase dibuatnya, ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya!

"Nah nah, kita sudahi dulu perdebatannya dan mulailah mendengarkan ceritaku." Ujar pemuda bernama Gumiya itu, kini ia telah melepas sepatu hitamnya.

 _Sial!_ Batin Fukase. Makin hancurlah Image Fukase didepan sang pujaan hati.

Gumiya mulai membuka ceritanya, "Konon tanah perkemahan ini dulunya disumbangkan oleh seorang pria bernama Joe untuk mengenang istrinya Betsy Beaumont yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, karena itulah tempat ini diberi nama Beaumont. Sama seperti sekolah kita, karena pak kepala sekolah begitu mencintai istrinya dan ubur-ubur jadilah nama sekolah itu", Miku yang mendengar lelucon Gumiya tertawa kecil, sementara wajah Fukase mulai mendatar. Gumiya menarik perhatian Miku, dan Fukase benci itu!

"Nah, si Betsy ini sebenarnya sangat tidak suka dengan pramuka. Karena itulah sampai sekarang pun arwah si Betsy masih suka berkeliaran di tanah perkemahan ini sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya."

"Tunggu dulu, siapa yang mengetahui kalau Bibi tua itu tidak suka dengan kegiatan pramuka? Astaga, jangan mengada-ada!" Kata gadis bersurai merah kuncir dua yang duduk tak jauh dari Gumiya.

"Itu kesimpulan yang diambil orang-orang karena dia selalu menghantui tempat ini, kadang dia juga menyerang beberapa anggota pramuka yang ditemuinya karena Betsy ini sangat tidak suka dikomentari nyanyiannya. Mungkin saja mereka tanpa sadar berkata sesuatu tentang nyanyian Betsy dan Betsy yang mendengarnya pun marah, uh seram", jelas Gumiya yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti orang merinding ketakutan ditambah dengan Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangan Len. Melihat tangan Kaito yang menggandengnya, Len pun langsung menyentakkan tangan dan bergeser menjauh dari Kaito sambil melihatnya dengan pandangan horor.

Handphone Miku berdering, ia pun meninggalkan grup itu untuk mengangkatnya. Sekilas Fukase memperhatikan Miku dari ujung matanya. Fukase tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. 'Ini kesempatanku', batinnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menghapiri Miku, gadis itu malah sudah terburu-buru kembali ke arahnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kandang anak ayam yang aku pindahkan kemarin tebuka, dan 10 ekor anak ayam sudah hilang dari kandang. Aku harus bagaimana, Fukase?!" Miku terisak seraya memeluk pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Fukase tercengang merasa syok dengan apa yang dialaminya. _Miku, gadis itu memeluknya! Tidak mungkin!_

Tapi kesenangan itu tak bertahan lama, "Teman-teman, daritadi aku tidak bisa menemukan Rin. Ada yang melihatnya?" Fukase dan Miku refleks menjauhkan diri, sedangkan Kaito si anak klub Rohis yang terkenal paling penakut tapi juga paling suka uji nyali di WC sekolah yg angker kini antusias hingga jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Rin hilang?" Tanya Kaito dengan senyum mengembang, membuat Len yang duduk tak jauh darinya menjitak kepalanya keras. Kaito meringis kesakitan, Len menghiraukannya dan mengajak teman-teman yang lain untuk membantu mencari Rin.

"Begini saja, kita lapor dulu pada guru pembimbing baru kemudian kita mulai mencari Rin." Len tidak ingin kehilangan Rin, siapa yang bakal memasakkan mie rebus kala Len kelaparan di tengah malam nanti?

"Kenapa? Lebih baik langsung cari saja. Mungkin disini ada rumah tua kosong yang-"

TAAKKK!

Lagi-lagi Len menjitak kepala Kaito dengan keras. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau malah memikirkan uji nyali?!" ucap Len kesal.

Mereka akhirnya melapor pada pembina pramuka, kemudian mulai melakukan pencarian dengan membagi para siswa menjadi 5 kelompok yang masing-masing beranggotakan 7 orang. Mereka membagi kelompok menggunakan undian stik yang ujungnya sudah diberi 5 warna berbeda, dan mengambil secara bergantian tiap 5 orang sekali.

Miku, Fukase, Kaito, Len, Gumiya, Teto, Piko berada di kelompok yang sama, dan tambahan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tidak mendapat kelompok. Seorang gadis pendiam yang selalu menunduk.

Mereka mulai menelusuri hutan. Piko yang pertama membuka mulut memecah kesunyian, "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan tapi, kurasa aku tak pernah ingat ada gadis sepertimu di kelas kami?" Gadis itu makin menunduk, malu-malu kucing. Ia hanya diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan Piko. Matanya hanya melirik sekilas, tapi hanya dengan itu saja sudah membuat Piko merasa sedikit takut.

"Lihat! Aku menemukan pita putih Rin", seru Miku sambil menunjukan benda itu pada anggota kelompoknya.

Tiba-tiba Kaito berteriak, membuat anggota lain menatapnya dengan heran. "Kodok! Kodok! Kodok!" Jerit Kaito berlari kearah Len seolah meminta perlindungan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Len memberikan tamparannya ke wajah Kaito dengan senang hati.

Fukase memasang wajah datar, "Ayolah teman-teman, seriuslah mencari- tunggu, kemana gadis baru itu?"

Gumiya merapat pada Miku, "Dia tidak mungkin diculik Betsy Beaumont kan?" Sungguh, melihat tingkah Gumiya membuat Fukase sangat muak. Baru saja ia ingin melayangkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua, tapi senandung wanita yang terdengar samar dari kejauhan langsung menghentikannya.

"-Mawar itu merah... Violet itu ungu... Oh, aku harus segera pergi ke kamar kecil..."

Mereka tercengang mendengar suara senandung yang awalnya terdengar mengerikan kini malah membuat mereka nyaris terpingkal. Kecuali Gumiya yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Miku dengan tubuh bergetar takut. Setelah suara itu tak terdengar lagi, mereka bertujuh memutuskan untuk berjalan berdekatan sambil melanjutkan pencarian.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

A/N: Yaa… Ini cerita pertama yang dipublish di sini dan ini fik estafet dengan jatah satu orang satu kalimat. Jadi setiap ganti kalimat, juga ganti orang yang nulis. Awalnya Ru ngajak Selang Regulator buat kolab nulis cerita, dan dia bilang mau nyoba buat fik estafet. Akhirnya jadi begini deh. Kali ini pairnya Fukase dan Miku. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, Ru masih pemula.

Yak, sekian dulu. Chapter 2 akan menyusul. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita kami. Dadah!(^w^)

Himmel (31 Mei 2018)


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; etc.**

 **Betsy Beaumont adalah urban legend yang berasal dari Amerika.**

 **Cerita ini ditulis oleh HimmeRu, Selang Regulator, dan Violetta Mio.**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersial dari fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Teto yang berada di barisan paling belakang tiba-tiba menjerit, semua orang yang terkejut ikut berteriak sedangkan Miku yang ketakutan malah langsung lari meninggalkan mereka. Saat tengah berlari, Miku tiba-tiba berhenti karena menemukan segerombol anak ayam yang berwarna-warni.

Kini Gumiya tak lagi merapat pada tubuh gadis yang tiba-tiba kabur itu, melainkan langsung menggandeng lengan Len yang ada disebelahnya. Fukase langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, "Teman-teman, aku akan mengejar Miku. Kalian lanjutkan saja pencarian Rin, nanti aku dan Miku akan menyusul. Jadi... kenapa tadi kau berteriak Teto?!"

Teto mengatur nafas, "...Sungguh, gadis yang suka menunduk tadi ada di belakangku-Woy Fukase! Kok lari sih?! Aku belum selesai menjelaskan!" Teto bersungut-sungut melihat Fukase yang lari begitu saja, sedangkan Fukase terlihat tak perduli karena yang sekarang ia pikirkan hanyalah Miku sang pujaan hati yang saat ini begitu disibukkan dengan anak ayam warna warni.

Tibalah Fukase di tempat Miku berada, "Miku, ayo kita kembali ke tempat teman-teman."

"Siapa kalian?!" Tanya Fukase panik ketika melihat beberapa sosok asing yang mengintip dibalik pohon, dengan segera Fukase menarik Miku untuk melindunginya.

"Tenanglah Fukase, ini kami kelompok 1", Yohio sang ketua kelompok menjelaskan. Dia juga bersama gadis rambut panjang yang selalu menunduk itu. Fukase menghela nafas, dengan berat hati tangannya melepaskan gadis penyuka ayam itu.

Regu Fukase mendekat. "Wuah! Bukankah tadi kau dibelakangku?!" Tunjuk Piko pada gadis berambut panjang, membuat Yohio mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia sudah bersama kami sejak tadi."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA-! Serangga! Serangga! Menjauh kau, pergi!" Segera mereka mendekati sumber suara yang berada dibalik semak dan menemukan Rin yang memakai rambut palsu hitam panjang. Kemudian Rin menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Len melotot kesal. "Ini rencana mu?" tanyanya.

"Ehehehe.." Rin hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa sumbang. Len menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Rin baik-baik saja.

Yohio mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu gadis rambut panjang yang mirip Rin saat sedang menyamar itu siapa? Dia bilang dia terpisah dari kelompoknya." Semua orang langsung menggarahkan pandangan mereka pada gadis yang dimaksud.

Yang ditatap akhirnya membuka mulut, "A-ano.. sebenarnya... aku adalah anak dari pembina pramuka kalian, namaku Galaco. Selama ini aku hanya menjalani homescooling karena tubuhku yang lemah. Dan karena aku bosan selalu terkurung di rumah, aku selalu memohon pada ayah agar membawaku ikut ke perkemahan. Tapi ia tak pernah mengizinkanku." Galaco mulai menitikkan air mata. Kaito dan Gumiya turut menitihkan air mata.

"Lalu, dari mana anak ayam warna-warni itu berasal?"

Galaco hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum, anak ayam warna-warni itu berubah menjadi butiran cahaya bagai kunang-kunang dan bergerak menuju rambutnya. Yohio yang berada di sebelah Galaco seketika pingsan. Hingga membuat regunya panik begitu juga dengan regu Fukase.

Ditengah kepanikan itu, perlahan tubuh Galaco terlihat semakin samar. "Terima kasih atas kegembiraan yang kalian berikan", bisik Galaco yang kemudian lenyap ditelan cahaya.

Kini Miku menatap Fukase dengan mata penuh harap, "Apakah ayam-ayam itu akan kembali?" Fukase merasa syok atas pertanyaan gadis itu, 'kenapa dia tidak merasa takut atau heran dengan lenyapnya Galaco dan malah menghawatirkan anak ayam?'

"Astaga. Kita akhiri saja dulu, segala kejadian aneh hari ini membuatku lelah. Rin juga sudah ditemukan, ayo kita kembali ke tenda-tenda kita", ajak Len.

Semua orang kembali ke perkemahan, Gumiya dan Kaito kini membawa Yohio yang masih belum sadar. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok wanita yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon sambil bersenandung pelan.

.

.

.

.

~ EPILOG ~

.

.

.

.

Hari ini giliran Miku untuk memberi makan ayam peliharaan sekolah. Ia sudah berada di kadang ayam ditemani pemuda bersurai merah yang sejak tadi mengawasi dari pintu kandang, sikapnya seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Miku," ucap Fukase, "Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi kekasihku...?" Jantung Fukase berdegup kencang menunggu respon sang gadis. Tapi nyatanya 10 menit sudah dirinya menunggu, Miku sama sekali tidak meresponnya!

"Aku memang cukup tertarik dengan segala sifat yang kau tunjukkan saat acara perkemahan, Fukase. Tapi aku perlu memastikan 1 hal lagi, aku akan mengujimu untuk merawat seekor anak ayam selama seminggu. Kalau kau berhasil menaikkan berat badan anak ayam itu minimal 9 gram, maka aku akan membalas perasaanmu", tantang Miku.

Fukase mengangguk serius, dirinya yakin bisa kenaikkan berat ayam kesayangan Miku itu. _Meraih gebetan itu susah jendral!_

Miku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Fukase yang kebingungan, kening Fukase mengerut. 'Kenapa Dia tidak mengajariku cara mengurus anak ayam yang baik dan benar', hatinya nyut-nyutan kecewa.

Keesokan harinya Miku membawakan seekor anak ayamnya. Sepulang sekolah Fukase langsung membeli segala hal yang diperlukan untuk merawat anak ayam, ia sudah mencari tahu berbagai hal. Dirinya juga sudah meminta izin kepada orang tuanya untuk menginap di sekolah. 'Tugas lapangan, Bu, Pak, demi masa depan', jelasnya.

Di sekolah Fukase terlihat disibukan dengan anak ayamnya, dia menyadari ternyata mengurus ayam tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sedangkan Miku di kamarnya sedang menelpon seorang teman, seolah merencanakan sesuatu.

Memberi makan, memberi minum, memandikan, menghangatkan, hingga suplemen penambah berat badan anak ayam pun Fukase berikan agar targetnya berhasil dicapai.

Satu minggu telah terlewati, dan hari ini merupakan saat di mana Fukase, anak IPS yg kalem dan baik hati akan mendengar jawaban perasaannya dari mulut Hatsune Miku. Namun sayangnya saat Fukase mencari Miku untuk jawabannya, di taman dekat kandang ayam sekolah ia melihat Miku sang pujaan hati bersama dengan Kaito sedang memakan es krim dibawah pohon nan rindang. Fukase cepat-cepat menghampiri Kaito dan meminta satu dari dua es krim yang ia pegang, Kaito langsung memberikannya karena saat ini tatapan Fukase terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Jadi Kaito, bisa ku pinjam Miku sebentar? Ku harap kau mengerti maksudku", Kaito yang ketakutan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tidak lama datang kakak Miku yang baru saja pulang kuliah, Mikuo namanya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Miku. Sayangnya Fukase tidak mengenali kakak Miku dan berpikir bahwa Mikuo adalah pacar sang pujaan hati, hancurlah hati Fukase.

"Miku, kakak berhasil mendapat beasiswa S2 di Jerman. Oh.. akhirnya impianku untuk kuliah di sana terwujud, ini semua berkat do'a dan dukungan dari adikku yang manis ini", Mikuo semakin erat memeluk Miku. Fukase merasa jiwanya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Kakak-adik, itulah kata yang di ucapkan laki-laki yang kalau dilihat baik-baik memang hampir mirip dengan Miku. Akhirnya Fukase mengurungkan diri untuk mewek di tempat.

"Eh? Siapa ini? Maaf aku mengabaikanmu dari tadi", tanya Mikuo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia amati dengan teliti sosok laki laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari adiknya itu.

"Eh? Ini.. Emm.. Eto.." BLUSH! Wajah Miku mulai memerah, ditambah lagi jika dia mengingat pengakuan Fukase tempo lalu.

"Eh?! Apa kau pacar Miku?" Tuduh Mikuo sambil membelalakan matanya.

'Ini tidak mungkin! Adiknya yang imut kiyut kiyut tidak mungkin dekat dengan laki-laki seperti ini, hanya dialah yang pantas untuk adiknya! Karna tidak ada yang lebih hebat darinya dalam hal mengurus anak ayam.'

Mata Mikuo menyipit memperhatikan Fukase lebih tajam lagi. "Seberapa hebat Elu?" Tanya Mikuo pada Fukase penuh intimidasi, membuatnya sedikit gentar. Tapi Fukase tidak akan mundur disini!

"Ah.. Etto.. A-Aku.. AKU SUDAH BISA MENGURUS ANAK AYAM! MEMBERI MAKAN, MINUM, MEMANDIKAN DAN MEMBERINYA SUPELMEN MAKANAN HINGGA BERATNYA BERTAMBAH 9 GRAM DALAM SATU MINGGU!" Fukase mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Mata Mikuo membelalak, tubuhnya lemas hingga harus bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya. 'Oh.. tidak, bocah ini benar-benar sudah telak mengalahkanku. Aku saja hanya bisa menambah berat anak ayam sebanyak 7 gram dalam seminggu. Tidak! Aku harus mengujinya lagi!', batin Mikuo.

"J-jika.. Ekhm.. Jika nilai rata-rata Ujian Nasional SMPmu lebih tinggi dariku maka akan kuberikan adik perempuanku padamu, kini giliran mata Miku yang membelalak, apa kakaknya sudah gila? Dia sudah membuat adiknya jadi barang taruhan! _Syalan! Dasar kakak durhaka!_

Miku mulai panik, tentu saja dia sudah tau siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Jadi berapa nilai rata-rata UN SMPmu?" tanya Mikuo dengan mata menyipit.

"88", jawab Fukase. Miku hanya menghela nafas, sayang kakaknya tidak tahu kalau Fukase itu menempati juara 2 nilai UN tertinggi di sekolahnya. Mikuo hanya bias diam mencerna jawaban Fukase, dan lagi lagi dia kalah telak!

Mata Mikuo menatap Miku dalam, lalu menariknya pelan dan secara tiba-tiba Mikuo mendorong tubuh adiknya kearah Fukase hingga Miku menubruk Fukase jatuh.

Mikuo tersenyum lebar. "Kya~ Jika seperti ini, aku bisa tenang meninggalkan adikku."Mikuo lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh tidak! Kakak akan ketinggalan pesawat jika terlalu lama disini, _bye bye my little sister_ ", Mikuo melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Fukase melongo melihat kakak Miku itu. Kemana sikap Mikuo yang sangat mengintimidasi, macho, dan gentle itu? Sikapnya tadi benar benar berubah 180°, _Mikuo berubah menjadi laki-laki kemayu setelah melemparkan Miku kedalam pelukannya. Tunggu, kedalam pelukannya?_

Fukase menunduk melihat seseorang yang berada di pelukannya, dan-

BLUSSHHH!

MIKU BENAR-BENAR BERADA DALAM PELUKKANNYA!

"Mulai sekarang mohon bimbingannya, Fukase", ucap Miku dengan senyum bahagia.

Fukase kembali memeluk Miku, dadanya membuncah bahagia. Menurutnya tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding dapat bersama dengan Miku.

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

A/N: Yak akhirnya cerita ini tamat, yay! Terima kasih atas kerja keras Selang Regulator & Violetta Mio, kita berhasil juga menghadapi segala kendala saat menulis cerita ini. Walaupun korupsi kalimat sulit dihindari, haha. Jika berkenan, silahkan nantikan cerita baru kami yang sekarang sedang dalam tahap penulisan. Kira-kira baru selesai 25%nya sih, hehe. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita kami. Dadah!(^w^)

Himmel (30 Juni 2018)


End file.
